


Bound (Multiple X Reader)

by Nemuu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bondage, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Kinky, Light Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemuu/pseuds/Nemuu
Summary: A kinky collection of lemons featuring One Piece characters.





	Bound (Multiple X Reader)

The day was almost over and you were beginning to have doubts about whether or not he had remembered what day it was.  
  
February 14th -- Valentine’s day.  
  
Despite all the years you’d been together, this was the first time you’d had the opportunity to spend it with him and not on a mission halfway across the Grand Line.  
  
You’d been waiting all day, sitting on the edge of your seat for a surprise and barely able to contain your excitement. Knowing your lover, whose eccentricities were apparent even in his everyday apparel, you half-expected the entire palace to be covered in flowers and Valentine’s-themed decor, his mostly naked -- perhaps even chocolate-covered -- silhouette waiting upon your shared bedsheets to be discovered.  
  
When you returned home from your (unusually long) morning walk to see neither of these, you had been, needless to say, surprised (and quite honestly disappointed considering the amount of time you had given him to prepare). At first, you wondered whether you had gotten the date wrong, but a quick check of the calendar and the strangely pink aura radiating in from outside the palace had assured you that was not the case.  
  
You knew he wasn’t the kind of man to cater to the desires of others, but you secretly wished he would have at least done something for your first Valentine’s together.  
  
Laying on the couch, you sighed and carelessly lifted a box in the shape of a heart over your face. It was artfully wrapped in bright pink and red, your own careful penmanship peeking out in golden ink from between the ribbons. The entire package  _screamed_  how much effort you had put into preparing it.  
  
In hopes that he would make the first move, you’d been concealing the chocolate-covered strawberries meant for him on your person, ready to hand over at a moment’s notice...but as you watched the clock’s hands tick ever-closer to midnight, you couldn’t help but feel stupid over how worked up you’d been the entire day.  
  
You ruffled your hair in exasperation. If the day was going to come to a close without anything happening on his end -- so be it. You’d be damned if you let the day end without doing anything yourself. Clutching the strawberries to your chest, you made your way to your shared bedroom while brainstorming ways to surprise him.  
  
You entertained the idea of a rose bath and rose-covered sheets -- the classic, but undeniably romantic option -- but quickly rejected it. The stores would all likely be low on roses because of Valentine’s and trying to gather so many so late would not help your case.  
  
Maybe wrap yourself in ribbons?  
  
Use candles to create a romantic atmosphere?  
  
…  
  
You grasped the door handle while desperately trying to remember where you’d put your most daring set of lingerie.  
  
...but those thoughts immediately flew from your mind as you opened the door and took in the scene before you.  
  
Soft candlelight filled the room, the gentle scent of roses wafting through the air, and you wandered in absently in surprise.  
  
“It took you long enough, my dear,” a voice called out, calling your attention to the foot of your bed.  
  
There sat your lover, a sly grin plastered on his face as he observed your reaction with satisfaction. He was holding a large bouquet of red and pink roses in his leather-clad hands, the blood-red ribbon seemingly melding with his double-breasted suit.  
  
You stood there wordlessly as he got up, taking the flowers from him when offered without really processing any of it.  
  
“...Doffy...this…” you said dumbly, eyes still taking in your surroundings even as you wrapped your arms around the bouquet. “You...you remembered?”  
  
His grin widened. “Of course, my dear. What makes you think I would forget?”  
  
“I-I mean...all day, I was waiting and you didn’t do anything and I thought…”  
  
“You thought  _what_ , my dear?”  
  
“I...I thought...um…” you stuttered, realizing how bad it would sound to say that you thought he didn’t care about you enough to celebrate. Scrambling to think of something to say, you suddenly remembered the box of strawberries you planned to give him in return. “ -- I thought that I should do something instead and -- and I wanted to give these to you,” you said while thrusting the box against his chest, barely managing to string your words together. “I-I was holding onto them because I wanted you to make the first move, so they might be a bit melted or something and the wrapping might be a bit messy, but…” You took a deep breath.” But anyway, I put a lot of effort into them...and I hope you like them.”  
  
“Fufuffu. Chocolates from you, my dear? I’m flattered.”  
  
His tone of voice sent shivers down your spine. Even with his sunglasses in the way, you could tell he was looking at you.  
  
You felt your palms beginning to sweat. Holding the roses closer to you, you opted to hide behind them as you watched him unwrap the strawberries, his fingers opening the box with delicate precision.   
  
When he lifted one of the strawberries out of the box, you unwittingly held your breath, watching as his tongue darted out to lick his lips and he smirked. His eyes met yours from the side of his frames and this time, you held your breath for an entirely different reason.  
  
“Delicious,” he stated simply, placing another in his mouth.  
  
“Really?” you sighed with relief. “I’m glad you like the -- mm... “  
  
He pulled away from you slowly, the smirk on his face only growing. “What do you think, my dear?”  
  
You licked your lips. “...I think I need another taste.”  
  
Obligingly, he picked another out of the box, placing it between his lips before he leaned down, his tongue pushing it into your mouth as you closed your eyes.  
  
The sweet taste of chocolate and strawberries filled your senses, the feeling of his tongue rubbing languidly against yours and his warm breath mingling with your own making it taste even sweeter. You used your free hand to grasp at his clothes, pulling him down harder onto your lips as the two of you slowly made your way over to the bed.  
  
In the midst of the kisses, you felt the mattress against the backs of your legs and yielded as he pushed you back onto it, the bouquet and box of strawberries being abandoned a short distance away on the bed sheets. Your fingers raked down his chest, catching the collar of his suit and he  _growled_  as he felt one hand slide underneath. His leather-clad hands left your body only for a moment as he reached into his pocket, hands running up your sides and arms, taking your shirt with them. As soon as that was done, he reached around you and deftly bound your arms behind your back.  
  
“You love binding me,” you teased, letting him tug your pants down your legs before pulling you up and onto your knees. “Isn’t having bound my heart good enough?”   
  
He chuckled. “It’s never enough, my dear. You don’t know how much I want to bind you to me; how much I want to keep you to myself.”  
  
You laughed. “Surely not more than I want that of you, Doffy…”  
  
“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” he murmured as he worked a dark hickey into the side of your neck.  
  
“...You look pretty like this, my dear,” he breathed, a smirk on his face as his eyes drank in your form. “I like having you tied up...completely at my mercy...” He picked out one of the chocolate-covered strawberries and touched the tip to your stomach, the chocolate slowly melting and smearing against your skin as he dragged it up between your breasts. Leaning forward, he inhaled deeply. “You smell so sweet...even sweeter than usual.” His long tongue, hot against your skin, followed the trail up your torso before running up your neck and ending at your jaw. “...And you taste even better,” he said lowly, voice hoarse with want.  
  
Your breath hitched in your throat as your eyes met his over the rim of his sunglasses, a sadistic grin rising to his features before he pulled back and, making sure you were watching, used his tongue to lap teasingly at the strawberry in his hand. Slowly, he pulled it to his lips, licking the strawberry sensually before the fruit was enveloped by his lips and he bit into it. His adam’s apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed, small streams of the berry’s juice mixing with his saliva and running down his chin.  
  
The action was quickly mirrored by you as you watched, throat suddenly very parched as his gaze met yours once again, a small whimper escaping you.  
  
“Like what you see, my dear?” he asked with a knowing grin and you could feel the heat already beginning to pool between your legs.  
  
“I  _love_  it.”  
  
He chuckled. “I know you do, my dear...but I know you’ll love what’s coming next even more.”  
  
Without another word, he began slipping off his clothes, shrugging his coat from his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor before undoing his tie and slipping it into the pocket of his pants. One large hand settled at the collar of his shirt, slowly popping the buttons open with one hand. Each motion was torturously slow and you could feel your breath catch in your throat each time one more came undone, a new sliver of bronzed skin exposed to your view.  
  
You watched, breath held in anticipation as he finally undid the last button, his hand ghosting under the fabric and slowly pushing it away. The shirt slid away inch by  _agonising_ inch to reveal his chiseled abs and broad chest, muscles rippling as he let that, too, fall to the ground.  
  
“Close your eyes, my dear,” he suddenly commanded, but it barely reached your ears. “Close your eyes,” he repeated, tone a touch impatient and your eyes flicked up to his with protest, not wanting to miss a moment.  
  
“I won’t ask again.”  
  
The tone he said it with brooked no argument and you whimpered, knowing exactly what would happen if you disobeyed him. You reluctantly closed your eyes.  
  
His footsteps echoed in the small space as he approached, warmth radiating off him as he leaned in. You felt the brush of fabric against your face and you flinched away from it only for your head to be caught by his hand, fixing you in place as he wrapped whatever it was around your eyes and tied it into a knot behind your head.  
  
He stepped back and admired his work, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips. Quietly, he reached for another strawberry, licking the tip before ghosting it down the side of your neck. The sudden cold made you gasp and you tensed as he dragged it down your heated flesh. You could hear him chuckling before you, warm breath fanning across your skin as he slid it down your breast and over an erect nipple, eliciting a moan from your lips.  
  
“Such sweet sounds you make, my dear,” he chuckled.  
  
Suddenly, you felt something warm pressed against your lips. Unsure of what it was, you hesitated before letting your tongue run along its surface.  
  
The sweet taste of chocolate filled your senses and you felt the rough strawberry seeds against your tongue. Deviously, you smirked.  
  
“Ah~ Doffy~,” you moaned, letting the chocolate melt on your tongue before enveloping the tip of the fruit with your lips.  
  
Slowly, you allowed more and more of it into your mouth, breath raspy as you moaned against it. Melted chocolate ran down your chin as your lips moved along and when your lips reached the end, you made sure to suck on his fingers before pulling away, leaning forward into the palm of his hand as you swallowed.  
  
He swallowed hard. “You know just how to excite me, my dear…” he groaned, voice right next to your ear. You felt one of his hands run down your side, easily slipping under the fabric of your panties. “Can you hear that?” he asked with a chuckle, moving his fingers to let you hear just how wet you were. “It seems like I’m not the only one excited...” he whispered hotly, tongue running along the shell of your ear. “Tell me what you want.”  
  
“I want you, Doffy~,” you pleaded, voice hoarse with want.  
  
“And what is it you want from me, my dear?”  
  
“I want you to give me your cock~. I want you to fuck me  _deep_  and  _ **hard**_. Show me how much you want to bind me~.”  
  
He chuckled. “With pleasure.”  
  
You heard a metallic clank as his belt fell to the floor, the sound of his zipper opening following soon after. Each sound produced by the tab sliding down the teeth hung in the air and you whimpered impatiently, knowing he was teasing you.  
  
When the zipper finally came undone, you heard the rustle of fabric and his hiss as his hard member met the air. He pulled you forward suddenly, pressing a quick kiss to your lips before turning you around and pressing you down into the mattress.  
  
His hands were rough on your hips as he slid the length of his cock over your folds and you shuddered with excitement when you thought of what was to follow, hands tightening on your binds. “Are you ready for this, my dear?” he asked, arousal thick in his voice as he used one hand to position the tip over your entrance.  
  
You bit down on your lip as you felt it brush against you, your hips already shaking and insides aching to take him in, urges held back only by his hand on your hip. “How long are you going to tease me, you dick?” you whined with frustration. “I’ve been  _waiting_  for this.”  
  
He snorted, letting the head of his cock slip inside you, pausing before beginning to move his hips slowly. “Now, now. Is that any way to talk to me, my dear?” he breathed hotly in your ear, fucking you with just the tip.  
  
You growled, his continued teasing making tears gather in your eyes. You could feel yourself growing wetter with every passing moment, the sound of his cock slipping in and out of you growing louder and louder.  
  
“You know you want this, too, Doffy~,” you moaned, shaking your hips against him as much as you could.  
  
He groaned, your tight heat around the tip of his cock making him grit his teeth. “Then say it, my dear,” he growled, smacking your ass roughly and sending a spike of pleasure straight to your core. “ _Beg me._ ”  
  
You cried out, body arching into the sheets.“Please,  _Master~_ ,” you panted breathlessly. “Please fuck me~!”  
  
“Good girl.”  
  
And with that, he thrusted forward, his cock filling you until the hilt. Your breathing was shallow, gasps covered by Doffy’s muttered curses as your walls tightened around him.  
  
He barely gave you time to adjust before withdrawing then thrusting in once more, filling you time and time again and relishing in the hoarse cries that escaped your lips. Guiding one hand to your clit, he rolled and pinched the sensitive bud between his fingers, sending liquid fire running through your veins.  
  
You felt your release beginning to stir, insides clenching around him. His pace increased with every thrust, desperation radiating off him as he grit his teeth, fingers tightening on your hip hard enough to bruise. With every thrust, your fingers dug deeper into your binds, desperate to find something to hold onto as he threatened to fuck you senseless.  
  
When he leaned down to blaze a trail of love bites down your neck, your nails scraped against his abs with every movement he made and you loved the way it made his breath catch in his throat, a low growl rumbling through his chest as he continued fucking into you.  
  
Your release approached at break-neck speeds, a white hot heat spreading from your core and flooding your senses. Tension pulled every muscle in your body taut and you bit your lip as you waited for it to reach its breaking point.  
  
Feeling you tighten around him, Doffy swore under his breath, his thrusts becoming erratic as he bit down harshly on the nape of your neck. “Come for me, my dear,” he growled and it was all you needed for the string of tension to snap, pleasure overflowing as you came beneath him.  
  
It was only a few thrusts later that he followed, filling you with cum and gently rocking into you as he came down from his high. You could hear his uneven breaths, the warmth and weight of his body against yours reassuring as you tried to steady your breathing.  
  
As soon as he’d caught his breath, you felt him lift himself from you, both your binds and the blindfold being removed. You opened your eyes to see his face, a grin -- one that was perhaps softer than usual -- upon his lips.  
  
“So how did you like your surprise, my dear?”  
  
Rolling onto your back, you chuckled. “It was amazing, Doffy. I can’t believe you would actually do something like this --  _especially_  since it included waiting for me in our room all day.”  
  
“Fufuffu. Even I have a mind to do something special for the ones I love once in a while,” he stated simply.  
  
You snorted. “That’s what you say, but -- “ Your eyes went wide. “Wait...what did you just say?”  
  
He grinned mischievously, pulling you to him for a kiss. “Happy Valentine’s, my  _Love_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooh my Gooooooood. You do not know how glad I am to be done with this fic. XD
> 
> The people who know me have heard me griping over it for days (maybe weeks). It has definitely turned into one of the longest fics I have written, especially as a one-shot (it's 2964 words) and I was crying at the end, wanting the smut to be over and done with.
> 
>  
> 
> I was wondering how to end it, but decided to go with something sweet since it's for Valentine's Day. And before you mention the date -- IT'S STILL FEBRUARY SO IT'S OKAY! ;A;
> 
> I originally planned for it to be a bit kinky, but I think it turned out a lot kinkier than I could have imagined it to be. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro!


End file.
